


Star-Crossed Asgardian

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Star-crossed, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Ginny Weasley takes an unexpected trip to Asgard, and really takes a shine to who she meets there.





	Star-Crossed Asgardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the August Marvelously Magical Fanfiction roll-a-drabble. I was given: Thor/Ginny and Time Travel. This is what I came up with. I used grammerly for my beta. All other mistakes are mine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Ginny Weasley walked into the Department of Mysteries with confidence as she surveyed what was delivered during Hogwarts reconstruction.

Something sparkled which caught her interest. Ginny picked the pretty bright green gem did not realize the potential the stone has. She felt herself being pulled from her work. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing the different colors the time corridor produced.

She thought, _ Shit, me and my compulsiveness. I’m just like Fed and George have to touch everything. And they don’t know I’m missing. Damn it_  
Ginny saw the end of the tunnel and hoped whatever or whoever is friendly and help her back home. _ IF there was a way back_  
She found her footing in an odd-shaped room, a sword in the middle as a man flexed his muscles and pulled the sword out.

“Welcome to Asgard.” Heimdall smiled at the pretty red-haired woman staring around at everything.

“Hi, thank you. I’m here by accident. I was wondering if…” Ginny’s voice trailed off as Thor walked into the bi-frost control room. Her eyes liked what she saw.

“Heimdall…well who do we have here? Mother sensed someone with magic was close by.” Thor kissed Ginny’s hand.

“I’m here by accident. I picked up this stone, and it brought me here.”

Thor’s eyes went from Ginny to the stone in her hand. “The Time Stone. Interesting. Now if you would hold onto me, I can explain everything. And will enlist the aid of my brother. I’m sure he can find a way to help you home.”

Ginny wrapped her arms around Thor’s muscular body. She looked around in amazement at the buildings.

“Quickly this way, my mother and my brother can help.”

“But what if I don’t want to go home?” she muttered softly looking around at the palace.

Thor heard her and grinned. He opened the ornate doors to reveal Frigga and Loki reading.

“Mother, Loki, I have found our guest. Her name is…”

“Ginerva Weasley, I’m from Earth. From a magical community…” Her voice drifted off again as Loki kissed her hand.

“She had this on her Loki. Can you help get her home?”

Loki eyed the time stone. He wanted to touch it, knowing that it was an infinity stone but glanced at Frigga for support.

“Thor, I’m sure she is tired, hungry and confused right now. Why don’t you take her to your chambers, send food while we research her way back?” Frigga suggested softly.

“Yes, mother, we’ll be back soon.” Thor escorted Ginny out of the room.

“But…” Ginny didn’t want to depart from the time stone glancing back.

“We need to keep you hidden from father. Now in you go.” Thor spoke softly to her, showing his room.

“Wow! I can get used to this.” She thought out loud.

Thor looked at her well after getting away from his brother. She was tall, pretty had red hair tied in a ponytail. 

“I realize that we hardly know each other,” Thor spoke curiously as a servant brought in food and drink for them.

“Come, let us feast.” He motioned for her to sit beside him in the huge bed.

Ginny blushed. So, she explained to him what has been going on till her short time on Asgard.

Thor explained to him, his family and the stones. He told her as much as he could without be endangering her.

Feeling a bit tipsy from the Asgardian wine, she leaned in to kiss Thor. He steadied her in his arms.

“Are you sure, Ginerva?” his voice was gruff.

“Yes, and repeat my name again? Please!” She kissed him again.

“Ginerva, let’s take this slow.” Thor pleaded to her feeling himself being attached to her already after breaking up with Jane.

Loki burst in, ruining the moment as he glanced at both. “You know Allfather wouldn’t approve. Thor, think.”

Thor scowled at his brother for interrupting them. “What have you found out?”

“I found a way for her to return home. But it's not by the time stone. Hurry we haven’t much time.”

“Must I?” Ginny pouted. She just got there and wanted to learn all about them.

Thor sighed, “Its dangerous for you to stay. I am sorry, Ginerva. This is goodbye.” He kissed her again and reluctantly let her go. 

Loki gently placed an arm around her and escorted her out of Thor’s bedroom. He had found a corridor that would send her back to her destination. He looked at her worriedly seeing that her arms wrapped around her body.

He sighed in irritation. “Here, mother wanted you to have this. This necklace is only for emergencies.” He gave her a necklace.

“Thank you!” she exclaimed hugging Loki’s neck. He showed her the way back home.

Ginny took off her bracelet. “Give this to your brother, please. I know it’s not much.”

“I will. Now hurry before father senses that you are here.” Loki urged her towards the void.

Ginny took a deep breath, clutched the necklace in her hand, and stepped in.

She blinked and looked around the department of mysteries. Her brother Ron and Harry came rushing in out of breath.

“Where were you? We couldn’t find you anywhere!”

Ginny felt for the necklace in her pocket. She took a deep breath. “Well, let’s get some drinks. Better yet, let’s go to Harry’s to discuss what happened.”


End file.
